<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I could stay lost in this moment forever by Co_captains4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024303">I could stay lost in this moment forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_captains4life/pseuds/Co_captains4life'>Co_captains4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_captains4life/pseuds/Co_captains4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I extended the closing scene of Ant-Man &amp; The Wasp just a little because I honestly love this scene so much and I had thoughts. It is only a small fic but I hope you enjoy none the less!! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie Lang &amp; Hope Van Dyne, Cassie Lang &amp; Scott Lang, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I could stay lost in this moment forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So apparently Grammarly only wants to work when it's too late. Changes have been and I hope it now make much more sense.<br/>_____________________<br/>These Characters do not belong to me.<br/>This is my first time writing about these characters and there dynamic.<br/>The title is a lyric from I don't wanna miss a Thing- Aerosmith<br/>Finally, I have not written a fic in ages please let me know if I need to change things or if there are any spelling mistakes.</p><p>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had just saved the world again. Scott had just finished house arrest, and Hope had got her mother back. Finally, things seem to be back on track with them. </p><p>Scott had invited Hope to come to see a movie with him and Cassie, and she agreed. How could she not? She had forgiven Scott for Germany, and after she realised Scott is human, and humans make mistakes, they also care and love people. Scott saving her mother, helped her realise that he cared and never stopped caring and never stopped loving her. To be honest, she also realises that she never stopped caring about Scott, and she never stopped loving him either. So how could Hope say no? Plus, Cassie was coming, and she loved spending time with Cassie. Hope thought Cassie was funny and intelligent, and kind. She’s like a mini version of Scott. </p><p>Once they had found the perfect spot, they placed toy cars around, set up a movie on the laptop in the middle of a field, and hopped inside the only real car that was there.</p><p>“Are you ready, Cassie?” Hope said while entering the car. </p><p>She got an enthusiastic response from Cassie “Yes… come one, let’s go. Let’s shrink already?” She was practically bursting with joy. Hope and Scott shared a look and stifled their laughter. Hope remembers when she was a kid and would go on holiday with her parents and think weirdly enough, Cassie reminds herself of the younger version of Hope. The one before her mother had gone missing. When Hank sent her off to boarding school instead-</p><p>Hope snaps herself out of that memory and reminds herself that it’s okay now, her mother is back, and the relationship between her and her father is somewhat fixed now. A hand falls onto her leg, giving her a tight squeeze of reassurance. She looks up and smiles at Scott, and Scott just gives her one of his big goofy smiles that she loves so much. Her mind eases, and she can hear Cassie laughing again and Scott telling his dumb dad jokes.</p><p>“Okay, peanut, put on your seatbelt now and sit back. We’re going to shrink!”</p><p>Cassie immediately grabs her seatbelt and fastens it around herself while squealing. Scott looks over to Hope again. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah… I am.”</p><p>They share a small moment, and then Scott grabs the shrinking remote and presses a button, and in a flash, they have shrunk. The laptop and everything around them is now huge. Cassie jumps up out of her seat and looks out the window. “Wow….this is so awesome!” </p><p>“Right! That was my reaction to the first time too!” Hope rolls her eyes. “No, it was not..” She turns to Cassie and whispers, “According to my dad; your dad was …terrified.”<br/>
Scott overhearing the not so whispers, scoffs, “I was not!”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Cassie and Hope’s laughter filled the car.</p><p>“Okay. Okay. Are we watching this movie or not?”</p><p>The girls became silent, and the movie started.</p><p>***********************************************************</p><p>There halfway from the movie when Cassie speaks up and shoves popcorn in her mouth. “This is awesome.” Hope turns towards Cassie and asks “So Cassie, what do you wanna be when you grow up?” She figures this is a good time to ask about Cassie’s interests. Scott now tunes into the conversation, turning towards Cassie just as she replies to hope. “I wanna help people, like my dad.” Hope's smile grows and Scott faces Hope. “Really?”</p><p>Cassie shoves more popcorn in her mouth and continues. “ I wanted to be his partner but he said he wants you.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Scott and Hope smile and end up getting lost in each other's eyes almost forgetting where they were until Cassie shouted “Daddy!!”</p><p>“Woahhh, hold on” There was a moth on the car's windscreen. He presses the horn and puts on the window wipers. He tries everything to get it off. “Get out of here.” Hope on the other hand is trying to calm him down because doing things like this will only make it worse. “Scott, no, no don’t”</p><p>Too late. The car alarm goes off and the moth is giant well as the car is covered in horrible moth dust but Hope is not mad. If anything it’s funny. So, while Scott is complaining about the moth dust she and Cassie are laughing at the situation. </p><p>***********************<br/>
Time has passed. The movie has finished, Scott and Hope look to the back where they hear gentle snoring and see Cassie snoring.</p><p>“We should probably get her back home,” Scott says gently, not trying to wake up Cassie.</p><p>“We should.” Hope smiles and notices how peaceful she feels right now. “Thank you for today, It’s been nice. I mean I had fun.”</p><p>“Of course you did, you spent time with the two most fun people in the world Hope.” He smiles smugly and Hope gently taps him. He then makes an exaggerated “OuCh!” They both laugh.<br/>
“No but seriously, thank you.”</p><p>“Hope, there's no need to thank me. I missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too.”</p><p>They both lean over to each other and share a soft, chaste kiss. When they break the kiss Scott laces his hands in Hope’s and his thumb caresses her soft skin. They unshrink and gather all their things from outside and when they step back in the car their hands gravitate towards each other. Their hands become entangled once again. With one quick look at each other and one behind their shoulders at Cassie, they drive home, hand in hand. Not one of their smiles faded and Hope realised that night that she had definitely fallen for Scott.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>